<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All is soft by LittlexBlackxRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135855">All is soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexBlackxRose/pseuds/LittlexBlackxRose'>LittlexBlackxRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concerned Harry Potter, Cute, Drarry, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Sharing a Bed, Soft Draco Malfoy, Tired Draco Malfoy, falling asleep together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexBlackxRose/pseuds/LittlexBlackxRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a tired Draco in the common room at night. Draco decides to help Harry with his potion homework. </p><p>And why does Harry think that Draco is adorable all of the sudden?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All is soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry lay in his bed. He got his own room now, just like all the other eight year students. McGonagall had decided that it would be good to give students a bit of privacy now. Harry liked having his own room. It was peaceful and quiet. And he definitely didn’t miss Ron’s snoring. Or hearing Dean and Seamus doing things together when they thought everyone was asleep. Merlin, that was awkward.</p><p>Something was bothering Harry this evening, though he couldn’t find out what exactly. Until he remembered. The bloody fucking potion homework. He had to turn it in tomorrow morning or he would definitely get a bad mark and detention. </p><p>Harry glanced at the clock. It read 11:49. Harry groans. Why the fuck hadn’t he think of his stupid homework earlier? Oh yeah, he was too busy playing chess and other games with Ron and Neville. Harry sighed and grabbed his stuff. He decided he would make it in the eight year common room. Maybe sitting in front of the fireplace would give him some motivation to actually make the assigment.</p><p>Harry walked down the stairs and was about to sit down on his favorite couch when he noticed a blond haired boy sitting in the armchair over at the window. Malfoy. He seemed to be reading a book while dressed in his green silk Slytherin pajamas. Malfoy looked up when Harry entered the common room. Malfoy sent Harry an awkward nod and a small smile. Harry returned the nod and smile and went down to sit on the couch. </p><p>Malfoy changed after the war. As he was the only returning Slytherin of their year, he was basically alone all the time. Nobody bothered to involve the blond in anything and Malfoy himself didn’t make any attempt to engage himself in things as well. He was very quiet now. Weirdly enough, Harry finds himself missing the Malfoy who used to be so loud and talkative. This Malfoy barely spoke.</p><p>After the war Malfoy had apologized to everyone. Harry and his friends included. Malfoy had even formed a friendship with Luna. Harry had accepted his apology. He understood why Malfoy did what he did. He was just forced into his role as deatheater. He couldn’t do anything against it, otherwise his mom would be killed. Harry understood. He would do anything for his loved-ones too. </p><p>After Malfoy apologized, he and Harry never spoke again. They only greeted eachother as they were on civil terms now. A soft sigh from across the room broke Harry from his thoughts. He looked over to Malfoy, who was still reading, curled in on himself.</p><p>He looked tired, Harry thought. His eyes were slightly blood-shot and he looked even paler than normal. Definitely not healthy. Harry knew that Malfoy worked hard these days. Even harder than before. Anything to pass his NEWTS. Good grades would be Malfoy’s only chance of having a job later. Harry felt bad for the Slytherin. He seemed to over-work himself a lot. He wondered how much the blond actually slept this week.</p><p>‘Having troubles with your homework?’ A quiet voice spoke.</p><p>Harry broke from his thoughts again, looking at Malfoy who in return looked at him questionably.</p><p>‘It is just- I noticed that you have been staring at that paper for ten minutes now. Not that it is any of my business but..’</p><p>Harry cut him off. ‘Yeah, you are right. Just got lost in my thoughts. But I really don’t feel like doing this bloody assigment, you know.’ Merlin, was Harry actually making conversation with Draco bloody Malfoy?</p><p>Malfoy put his book down. ‘What assigment are you working on?’ Malfoy asked curiously. </p><p>‘Hm, just this stupid thing for potions. The thing we have to turn in tomorrow.’</p><p>‘Oh.’</p><p>‘Have you finished it already?’</p><p>‘Ehh yeah. Do you- do you need some help?’ Malfoy sounded a bit insecure. Which was quite strange coming from the once so confident Slytherin.</p><p>Harry debated the question in his head. Had Malfoy actually offered to help him with his homework? That was bloody weird. But he really needed some help. And Malfoy was way nicer this year. Speaking of Malfoy, he was turning more red by the second. Embarassed at himself for asking the question and more afraid of Harry’s answer. Harry decided to help Malfoy out of his embarrassment. </p><p>‘Yeah, sure. I could actually need some help,’ Harry smiled at Malfoy.</p><p>Malfoy, who still looked a bit flustered, moved over to Harry and sat down next to Harry. Harry felt a bit awkward first about sitting so close to Malfoy. But he relaxed soon as Malfoy grabbed the assigment and scanned it over. </p><p>‘So, lets get started,’ Malfoy stated. He smelled nice, Harry noticed. Like vanilla and cologne. </p><p>Malfoy spoke again, ‘Look, see this potion? It is beetroot based. Which means that..,’ Malfoy explained. ‘...so that is why it shouldn’t be used on people with bood-type A.’</p><p>Harry noticed that Malfoy explained things very nicely and calm, sometimes stopping to ask if Harry followed him and if he had any questions. Harry definitely preferred Malfoy’s teaching over Snape’s or Slughorns. </p><p>After a while Malfoy excused himself to go to the bathroom. Harry immediately felt a bit alone, without Malfoy’s presence. Somehing about the blonde’s company was very soothing and relaxed. Harry sighed and went on with his assignment. Harry noticed that due to Malfoy’s explaining, he could actually do some of the questions on his own.</p><p>When Malfoy returned, Harry noticed he swayed a bit of his feet. He looked so damn exhausted. Seriously, when was the last time that the Slytherin got any sleep?</p><p>Malfoy now sat closer to Harry than before. They were not touching yet but Harry could hear Malfoy’s breathing a bit, when they were silent. They continued the assignment peacefully. They even joked around a bit. After a while, Harry noticed he had to go use the bathroom as well. He excused himself and walked over to the eight year bathrooms.</p><p>After relieving himself, Harry looked in the mirror while washing his hands. His cheeks were a bit red, Harry thought. Was that because of Malfoy? They had been so.. close? And Malfoy had been so nice and gentle. Harry found himself actually enjoying his company. Damn. Harry secretly hoped that they would stay on speaking terms after this assignment. Something about Malfoy made Harry feel a bit warm inside. Wait, what? </p><p>Harry knew for a while now that he is bisexual. He liked Cho and Ginny before, ofcourse. But both didn’t work out. After all, Ginny was dating Luna now. After thinking a bit, Harry found out that he actually liked Cedric a bit too much in fourth year. Luckily, nobody in his environment seemed to mind him being bisexual. Everyone was very positive about it.</p><p>But he couldn’t be falling for Malfoy now, could he?</p><p>Harry dried his hands and made a return to the couch when an adorable sight made him stop. Malfoy had fallen asleep. He lay curled up on the couch, resting a bit against the side of the couch. His eyes were closed and his breath was soft and even. He looked so damn peaceful, it made Harry melt a bit inside.</p><p>He made his way over to the couch. They still had to do two questions for the assignment but Harry couldn’t bring himself to wake the Slytherin. He would just do them tomorrow morning. He glanced over at the blonde. He looked so, adorable? Damn. Harry knew Malfoy needed the rest. Except, the couch wasn’t all that comfortable. And it was getting cold in here.</p><p>Harry debated on what to do. He couldn’t just leave the boy here, could he? He should go to a real bed. But in that case he would have to wake the grey eyed boy. And damn, he needed the sleep. Besides, Harry didn’t know if Malfoy would return to sleep after waking up.</p><p>Malfoy let out a soft sigh and pulled his arms against his chest tight. He shivered a bit. Harry knew he was cold. It was a cold november night, after all. One look at the shivering Slytherin and Harry made his decision. Before he could change his mind he darted forward to the sleeping blonde.</p><p>He put one arm under Malfoy’s knees and one under his shoulder. He carried him up and brought the Slytherin to his chest. Merlin, he was currently fucking carrying Malfoy bridal style. The boy in question stirred a bit but made no sign of waking up. Instead, his head fell against Harry’s chest.</p><p>Harry smiled a bit at the sight. Malfoy is easy to carry, he is very light, Harry noticed. He made his way over to the bedrooms. Once there, he found himself fucked. He didn’t know the password to get into Draco Malfoy’s room. Only one option left him. Harry pulled the Slytherin a bit closer, not wanting him to fall out of his arms, and made his way over to his own room.</p><p>‘Hot chicken sauce,’ Harry whispered and his room opened. Damn Ron, for helping him choose that password when they were both drunk. He carried the still asleep blonde towards his king-sized bed. He gently lowered Malfoy on the mattress and pulled the blankets over him. Malfoy sighed again, he curled in on himself, smiling contently in his sleep. Again, Harry found himself thinking that Malfoy looked absolutely adorable.</p><p>Except, Harry found himself having a problem now. Where would he sleep tonight? Could he just... join Malfoy in bed? It was a king-sized bed but still.. wouldn’t it be a bit weird? Harry yawned and looked at the clock. 01:56. Harry yawned. Fuck it, he thought. He changed into his pyjamas and joined Malfoy in bed, laying on the opposite side of him.</p><p>It didn’t took long for Harry fell asleep.</p><p>...</p><p>Harry woke up when his alarm ringed. Strangely, he felt more well-rested than ever. And he was hugging something very comfortable and warm. Wait.. what? </p><p>Harry looked over and had to hold in a gasp. Harry’s arms were over Malfoy’s waist, hugging the blonde close to himself. Malfoy had his head buried in Harry’s chest.</p><p>Before Harry could do something, the blonde started to stirr. Eye-lashes fluttered a bit before revealing beautiful grey eyes, who widened quickly. Malfoy backed out of the grap they had on eachother.</p><p>‘F, f, fuck! Sorry, I-, I didn’t mean to.. How the fuck did I get here?’ Malfoy looked around, seeming a bit terrified.</p><p>‘Shhh,’ Harry heard himself say in a gentle soft voice. ‘Don’t worry. You fell asleep last night. And it was cold in the common room so I wanted to bring you to bed without waking you up. Because, Merlin, you needed it. Anyways, I didn’t know your password so I brought you here. I couldn’t leave you in the common room. It gets cold there.’</p><p>‘Norwegian forest cat.’</p><p>‘What?’ Harry asked confused.</p><p>‘Norwegian forest cat. That is my password,’ Malfoy said quietly, looking flustered.</p><p>‘Cool.’</p><p>‘Ehh yeah, I’m sorry for falling asleep. I didn’t mean to ditch out on your assignment. Shit, did you finish it? I-I’m sorry. I can just..’</p><p>Harry didn’t let Malfoy finish his rambling. ‘Don’t worry. Really, I don’t mind. Besides, you’re cute when you are asleep.’ Well fuck. He didn’t mean to say that. </p><p>Malfoy was blushing violently. ‘Ohh ehmm.. thank you?’</p><p>‘I mean, not only when you are asleep, if you thought I meant that. You are cute awake too. I mean, handsome. Like, you know, not that I.. I mean, shit. You just have you know.. grey eyes?’</p><p>Malfoy chuckled, still blushing. ‘I know what eye color I have. But thank you.. Harry. You look handsome too.’ Malfoy’s eyes widened a bit again.</p><p>Harry couldn’t believe that Malf.. Draco just called him ‘Harry’.. and handsome. Damn. What a strange day. But he liked it. Fuck, he liked Draco. Looking all cute on his bed. Merlin, he wanted to scoop the smaller Slytherin in his arms. When even had Harry grown taller than the blonde?</p><p>‘Thank you, Draco. So.. did you sleep well?’ Harry smiled.</p><p>Draco shyly smiled back. ‘I did, thank you. Even better than normal. What about you?’</p><p>‘I’m glad, and yeah, same thing for me. Something about having a warm human pillow in my arms is very calming,’ Harry said confident.</p><p>Draco smiled the cutest smile Harry ever saw. ‘You feel safe, Harry. Sweet Merlin, I never thought I would say that. But you are very comforting.’</p><p>Harry’s cheeks flushed and before he could have second thoughts he scooped the blonde into his arms and hugged him tightly. The blonde responded to the hug immediately. They melted into eachothers touch for what seemed like forever, none of them saying a word. Something about this felt so right. As if they were eachothers missing puzzle piece. </p><p>After a few minutes of being in eachothers embrace, Draco looked up at Harry. Grey met green. Harry’s breathing went up and he noticed Draco breathing faster too. Draco then pulled himself up from Harry’s chest to meet Harry’s eyes. And lips. Before Harry knew it. Draco pulled his arms around him and kissed him.</p><p>Too shocked to react, Harry let it happen. It didn’t last long though because Draco pulled back, looking panicked. </p><p>‘Shit, I shouldn’t have., I’m so sorry Harry, f-fuck! I’m so stupid, I-,’ Harry interrupted Draco’s panicked rant. He saw the tears flooding the grey eyes and Harry felt so bad. </p><p>‘Shh, relax. I liked that. Lets do it again.’</p><p>Before Draco could say anything, Harry pulled Draco against him again and kissed him. He felt Draco completely relax in the kiss and Harry relaxed too. Everything just felt so right.</p><p>Harry pushed Draco down on the bed to make-out more intensely. After their snogging session, that lasted centuries, they broke apart. Both breathing heavily.</p><p>‘Guess this is finally happening, then,’ Draco said between breaths.</p><p>‘If you want it to happen. Because I damn well want this to happen,’ Harry said, looking over at the flustered Slytherin.</p><p>‘Oh hell yeah.’ was the answer Harry got.</p><p>They both lay down on the bed, waiting for their breath to relax. And then fell asleep again, in eachothers arm.</p><p>Completely missing potions, first hour. And all the classes after that.</p><p>Not that they minded. Things never felt more right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you liked this!!! :D </p><p>Please leave kudos and comments, they make me super happy!</p><p>Have a lovely day or night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>